


Halloween Fright

by likeusyoumean



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean
Summary: Alex wants to scare Kara on Halloween and she gets more than she bargained for.(I don't know what this is, but enjoy)
Relationships: Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Halloween Fright

*disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, nor do I own the characters. For entertainment purposes only* 

It was Halloween and Alex wanted desperately to scare Kara this year. Every year when they were kids, Kara always had the upper hand with her powers, but this year, this year Alex would get her back for all those pranks. With a little help from Maggie, they snuck into Kara's apartment and set up an epic Halloween prank.  
  
"Should we hide in the closet and scare her, too?" Alex asked getting excited, Maggie gave her a look "What? Is the closet too on the nose?" Alex asked, Maggie shrugged and smiled "How about we put this guy in there instead?" Maggie asked, holding up the somewhat realistic zombie "He needs some work first." Alex said  
  
They started first by cutting a little on the clothes, then putting makeup to add more detail's on the zombie's face. "Make sure everything gets put back where it was, you know how Kara is about her stuff." Alex said rigging the trap "Already is. Not that I don't enjoy a good prank, but don't you think this may be a little, excessive?" Maggie asked as she poured on the fake blood "It's tradition. My dad loved Halloween, my mom still does! When Kara came along, we taught her everything about it, the costumes, the decorations, the fact that we get candy." Alex said smiling "I get that, but we're putting a zombie, that's going to pop out, in your sisters closet. She's probably going to fry the thing." Maggie said "I never got to prank Kara when we were kids. Her powers made it impossible! Every time I tried, she blew it. Now, her pranking me? That's a different story. She even got our mom to help a few times." Alex said making Maggie smile  
  
The door handle started to fumble, making Alex and Maggie quickly stop in their tracks. "What do we do?" Maggie whispered "Hide!" Alex said softly closing the closet doors "Where?" Maggie asked "Under the bed, hurry!" Alex whisper shouted. She and Maggie quickly dropped to the floor with the things they brought, and rolled under the bed as the door opened. They listened as Kara come in and threw her keys down as she closed the door behind her. Alex smiled beside Maggie, "What?" Maggie mouthed "I can get her leg." Alex whispered so slightly as she smiled, Maggie shook her head "Where were we?" They heard Kara say. They looked to one another, before trying to look to the door. "Right about here, I suppose." Lena said, her hands trailing down Kara's sides "Lena's here?" Alex mouthed "We can leave." Maggie whispered "Did you hear something?" Kara said making Alex and Maggie stop completely "No." Lena said smiling as she pulled Kara closer. Silence filled the room for a moment before the unmistakable sound of the two women at the door kissing hit Alex and Maggie's ears. "Are- are they?" Alex mouthed, Maggie couldn't help but smile "Oh my god." Alex mouthed, her hand covering her mouth. Kara and Lena worked their way back to the bedroom, never leaving each others lips as Kara lifted Lena onto the bed making her laugh. They kissed for a little while, small moan's escaping here and there. Under the bed, they heard the sound of buttons coming undone and the kiss breaking. "Are you sure?" Kara asked "I'm sure." Lena said. Alex's eye's got big when their coats were tossed to the floor, Lena's shirt soon after, then Kara's. Maggie rolled slightly and Alex heard the click of the button, they looked wide-eyed to the closet as the zombie popped out. "Oh!" Kara and Lena said as the kiss broke "What is that?" Lena asked, Kara sighed and shook her head "Alex." Kara said, Maggie put her hands over Alex's mouth as Alex chuckled slightly, unable to hold it in "What is that?" Kara said "I swear I hear something." She said "I don't hear anything." Lena said, her hands coming back to Kara's shoulders and down her biceps. Kara smiled at the woman under her, she leaned back in for another kiss, getting lost yet again in her lips.  
  
Alex and Maggie felt the bed above them moving slightly, heard the zippers coming undone. "No, no no no." Alex whispered as she started to roll out from under the bed. Maggie frantically tried to grab her arm to pull her back to cover before scooting out after her. Alex shot out from under the bed, standing to see Kara and Lena wrapped in each others kiss, shirts gone, and Lena's pants undone. "Oh!" Alex said getting their attention and breaking the kiss "Alex!" Kara said pulling the blanket to cover Lena and herself "In front of the zombie, seriously!" Alex said, her hand flailing towards to closet "What are you doing here?!" Kara said "Putting up that! Trying to scare you. Well, we were." Alex said "We?!" Kara said, Maggie slowly popped up "Oh!" Kara said, Lena's face goes red "Hey, Kara, Lena." Maggie said smiling awkwardly "Can you go please?" Kara said "Yes! Yes, we'll talk about this later." Alex said, "No, we won't." Kara said, Alex looked over for Maggie only to find her already standing by the open door "Sorry, again." Maggie said ushering Alex out the door. Once in the hallway, the door shut behind them, Alex and Maggie paused for a breather, letting their thoughts roam. "Kara and Lena." Maggie said with a smirk "That's my sister." Alex reminded her girlfriend "How long do you think they've been together?" Maggie asked "I don't wanna talk about it." Alex said going down the hallway "Did you know?" Maggie asked "What? Course not! If I did, I certainly wouldn't have stayed under that bed!" Alex said making Maggie laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing a Halloween fic in the middle of November? Because traumatized Danvers, that's why.


End file.
